


сначала бомбы, потом масло

by simbay



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Раньше Хиггсу говорили, что мир вокруг опасен; но по итогу оказалось, что это он был слишком опасен для мира.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	сначала бомбы, потом масло

**Author's Note:**

> ??????? хах?  
> не хочу ничего пояснять
> 
> название отсылочка на один из рассказов Воннегута "сначала пушки, потом масло"

В тишине проходят века.  
Может, чуть меньше. Хиггс не может сказать — он потерял счет времени в тот момент, когда Фрэджайл распалась перед ним хиральной пылью. Сперва он даже думает застрелиться, тянет руки к позолоченной винтовке, но каждая попытка заканчивается ничем. Провести всю оставшуюся жизнь — вечность — в этом блядском месте, или же спокойно умереть? Выбор кажется очевидным, но жить Хиггсу хочется больше. Он откладывает оружие, надеясь, что придет к правильному решению потом. Попозже. Соберется с духом.  
Но Хиггс не привык делать правильные вещи. А потому винтовка остается нетронутой даже годы спустя.  
(втайне он надеется, что Фрэджайл придет и прострелит ему голову, очень поэтично и эффективно)  
Время тут работает странно. Он на своем Берегу? Или на <i>ее</i>?  
Хиггсу кажется, что он сходит с ума, но на деле ничего не меняется. Судьба сделала оборот, и он возвращается туда же, откуда и начал — к мнимой свободе, тесной клетке и одиночеству. Только вместо синяков от папочкиных кулаков теперь те, что остались от Сэма. В этом поганом месте вперед движутся лишь его мысли, все остальное застыло, и ссадины в том числе. Отличный подарочек, Бриджес.   
Он остается на пляже один. Даже Амели не навещает его.   
Нахуй все это, зло думается Хиггсу. Но он боится сказать это вслух, ведь Амели наверняка все слышит — он надеется, что хотя бы в мыслях он один — а потому просто закрывает глаза и откидывается на песок. 

... до тех пор, пока туда не ступает <i>она</i>.  
Ее одеяние почти сливается с заревом на горизонте черного океана — такое же яркое, красное. Шаги — едва слышны.   
Она напевает эту мерзкую песенку — про лондонский мост — и идет вперед, не смотря на него, словно не замечая.   
Сперва Хиггсу чудится, что это Амели — просто в новом амплуа. Она легко меняла их до этого. Бриджет Стренд, его ангел смерти... Он бы не удивился, окажись, что фигура перед ним была лишь новой маской Фактора Вымирания, который решил навестить своего обожаемого питомца.  
У него нет причин сомневаться в подобном: алая накидка поверх комбинезона, белокурые волосы, на шее болтается кипу. Хиггс хорошо помнит, что Сэм сорвал его и отдал Амели вновь. Логично было предположить, что оно все еще было у нее. Ей ничего не стоило притвориться кем-то еще.   
Богиня, черт возьми!   
Может, с хрупкой надеждой думается ему, сейчас Амели объявит ему о завершении заточения. И милостиво убьет его.   
Ох-х-х, черт, это было бы превосходно.   
Но когда фигура — это девочка, ей, может, лет десять от силы, Хиггс не слишком-то хорош в определении возраста соплячек — замирает перед ним, он видит в ее взгляде что-то другое. Такого не было у Амели. Эта живость, мимика, все выдает в ней кого-то другого. Но это невозможно, думает Хиггс. В это место могут попасть лишь двое. Одна обрекла его на вечные страдания, а вторая обрезала нить связи, решив, что он исполнил свою роль.  
Это точно не Фрэджайл. Значит, Амели.  
Он произносит это имя — <i>Амели</i> — с благоговением, придыханием, подается вперед. Божество смотрит на него с интересом, не двигаясь, лишь делает шаг назад, когда пальцы Хиггса почти хватают ее за накидку. Но она не уходит, играется, сучья дочь, и, чувствуя, как вскипает гнев в его венах, Хиггс в сердцах произносит:  
— Ну и нахера ты пришла?!  
Он пытается ударить Амели, но та распадается перед ним хиральной пылью. Как Фрэджайл.  
Вновь один.

Но Амели навещает его еще раз. И еще.  
Она заявляется на несколько минут, ходит вокруг, смотрит. В ее взгляде читается странный интерес, она с любопытством смотрит на Хиггса, почти касается его, но исчезает всякий раз, когда он просто поворачивается в ее сторону. Тогда-то он и понимает — это просто мираж.  
Иллюзия, созданная его воспаленным сознанием.  
Хиггс просто сошел с ума. Свихнулся. Чокнулся в одиночестве. Этот образ — последняя попытка создать видимость компаньона, собеседника. Исчезновения — лишь попытки истины прорваться сквозь иллюзию, ведь никакой Амели рядом и нет, лишь он один на этом блядском Берегу.  
А потому он перестает обращать на иллюзию внимание.  
И все становится хорошо. Прекрасно.

Пока та не швыряет в него гальку.

Этот день (тут вообще только день, на Берегу, черт возьми) ничем не отличается от предыдущих, Хиггс все так же сверлит взглядом стальное небо. Когда мелкая галька ударяется о патронташ, он вздрагивает и резко поднимает голову. Они встречаются с Амели (теперь он уже не уверен) взглядом, и та, широко распахнув глаза — малявка сидит на корточках чуть поодаль, держа наготове камень покрупнее — тихо произносит:  
— Реагируешь.   
Это не голос Амели.  
Это голос какой-то мелкой соплячки.  
Она здесь. Настоящая. Живая. Хиггс чувствует это, сжимая в ладони еще теплую от чужих рук гальку.   
Ему хочется вскочить, броситься к малявке, просто коснуться — чтобы убедиться, что он и правда не свихнулся, гальку-то мираж не швырнет — но он не двигается с места. Сам не зная почему. Боится, что опять исчезнет? Или сил уже не осталось?  
Малявка поднимается. Она делает шаг к нему.  
На фоне мира вокруг она кажется слишком яркой, и Хиггс морщится, когда видит ее красную накидку близко. Мог бы сравнить с кровью поэтичности ради, но кровь не такого цвета. А этот прям рябит в глазах.   
Он не двигается даже в тот момент, когда чужие пальцы касаются его лица, пробегая по лбу. Они задерживаются на татуировках, но затем сопля резко отдергивает руку, ойкая. И добавляет осторожно:  
— А папе такое обычно не нравится.  
«Твой папа случаем не Сэм Бриджес?» — хочет съязвить Хиггс, но проглатывает шутку раньше, чем успевает открыть рот. Потом, как-нибудь. Сейчас еще спугнет.   
Прикосновения напомнили ему прощание с Фрэджайл, и он крепко сжимает челюсть, ожидая такого же завершения, как и в прошлый раз — неплохого такого удара. Но ничего за этим не следует. Девчонка молчит, выразительно сопя. Она о чем-то думает.  
Затем, словно спохватившись, вдруг бросается вперед.  
Когда его хватают за руку, Хиггс не двигается. Он все еще не уверен, это страх или бессилие. Но в этот раз, кажется, скорее первое.  
— Меня, — вдруг говорит малявка, — зовут Лу! 

Лу кажется галлюцинацией, но...  
Для нее она слишком шумная. Слишком живая для этого места. Она постоянно двигается, жестикулирует, очень много говорит. Она еще ребенок, а потому о чем-то интересном болтать она не может, но Хиггс слушает — в конце концов, лучше уж бессмысленная болтовня, чем мертвая тишина вокруг. Он все еще не уверен, хозяйка ли она ДУМов подобных Фрэджайл, которую каким-то случайным ветром занесло в его клетку, или же просто очень болтливый призрак. Не уверен и не хочет узнавать.  
Хиггс не хочет признавать себе, что всякий раз, когда козявка исчезает, он начинает скучать. Какой позор, чтобы единственной отдушиной в его жизни осталась какая-то сопля! Он может злиться, ругаться, но в конечном итоге он начинает постепенно привыкать к компании Луизы, такое у нее полное имя, и даже немного наслаждаться.   
Слушать чужой голос приятно. Получать ответ, видеть эмоции. Он отчаянно цепляется за нее, жалко, как ему и подобает.   
Амели права. Люди без связей не могут. Иронично, что она дала запереть его в сраном чистилище без возможности связаться с кем-то — единственные два человека, которых с ним связывала крепкая золотая нить, ненавидели его больше жизни. И имели право, что уж там.  
Хотя дураков глупо ненавидеть. На то они и дураки.  
Все это походило на блядскую шутку...  
Может, эта Лу — лишь очередная подачка от Амели. Не зря же у сопли ее кипу. Но Хиггс старается не думать об этом, надеется, что лучше уж это призрак, чем еще одна тонкая игра Фактора Вымирания. Ему не хочется быть ничьим пророком больше.  
А потому между истиной и незнанием Хиггс выбирает второе. 

Отчаяние — когда ты сдаешься и поддаешься на расспросы малявки. Настоящее отчаяние — когда начинаешь расспрашивать ее сам.  
Можно даже не пытаться делать вид, что все отменно. Хиггс просто сходит с ума.   
Отлично! Хоть с одним признанием проще. Осталось только сознаться в остальном.   
Они опять сидят на Берегу — они <i>всегда</i> на нем сидят, тут ничего нет, кроме ебаного Берега — и Лу выкладывает гальку в неясной последовательности. Разговоры о том, что происходит снаружи, не клеятся, о погоде уже поговорили который раз, отвечать на чужие вопросы не хочется, и Хиггс как-то раз спрашивает:  
— Сколько тебе лет-то?  
Он лежит на спине на неровной каменистой поверхности, в спину упирается острая галька, но он не двигается. Небо на Берегу статично, но здесь нет солнца, а потому сверлить его взглядом можно спокойно. Не ослепнешь. Он лишь слегка вздрагивает, когда над ним нависает Лу и смотрит с легким любопытством, после чего ее глаза начинают как-то странно сверкать.  
О нет. Это ловушка. Теперь она расскажет ему про себя все. Дерьмо.  
Лу широко раскрывает ладошки и с довольным видом демонстрирует ему их, словно ждала этого вопроса все эти годы, и Хиггс (для приличия) удивленно свистит:   
— Десять?   
На самом деле, он примерно так и думает.  
— Одиннадцать! Пальцев не хватает.  
— А выглядишь совсем непримечательной козявкой, — передразнивает он ее, и Лу обиженно поджимает губы.  
Она смешно это делает, как-то очень странно знакомо, но Хиггс не вспоминает.   
Ему не хочется.  
Голова занята другим.  
— Эй!  
Одиннадцать лет после отмены конца света.  
Одиннадцать лет заточения в одиночестве.  
Одиннадцать лет...   
Это очень много. Секунды в реальности тут кажутся часами. Хиггс должен был свихнуться, но он все еще способен думать — и, как он понимает с холодным осознанием, это потому, что он уже тронулся. Сломанное не сломаешь вновь. Ему уже некуда.   
Лу перестает хмуриться и озадаченно смотрит на него, после чего подается вперед. В голосе у нее сквозит жалость и любопытство. Отвратительное сочетание, если честно.  
— Что с тобой? Эй, ты что, плачешь? 

Лу рассказывает ему о том, что происходит в мире. Доказывает, что она точно не призрак — живая, настоящая. Существующая.  
О СГА, об отсутствии темпоральных дождей. Говорит о школе, куда ходит, и о том, что папа дарит ей на день рождения. Хиггс способен ей всучить лишь гальку с криво нарисованной смолой рожицей, он думает, что это самый дерьмовый в мире подарок — на самом деле, он понятия не имеет, так ли это, потому что никогда никому ничего не дарил (и не получал) — но Лу нравится, и она прячет камень в карман.   
Она много-много говорит о своем отце. В такие моменты садится рядом, на камни, и тон ее меняется. Папаша для нее — сокровенная тема, она любит его, и он, кажется, ее. Нормально, без кулаков. Рассказывает о том, как тот помогает ей со способностями ДУМ, будит во время редких кошмаров — теперь Амели насылает свои сны редко. Хиггсу неприятно это слышать, у него противно сосет под ложечкой, что кто-то рядом счастлив, но он послушный мальчик — а потому молчит, не портя ту единственную связь, которая держит его в рассудке. Не дает дотянуться до винтовки за камнями.   
В обмен Хиггс говорит о... разном.  
О ритуальных масках, о старом мире — том, о котором умалчивает Лу ее отец. Он болтает обо всем, что придет в голову, будь это культура или физика, и козявка слушает его внимательно. Впитывает информацию как губка. О ДУМ, о том, что можно делать на высоких уровнях — ему кажется, что у нее едва ли не седьмой, прыгает она даже лучше Фрэджайл. Ей интересно это, явно кажется необычным, и ее неподдельное любопытство льстит. О себе он не говорит почти ничего, уходя от темы, и Лу это раздражает.  
Ее гнев смешон. Может, Хиггс специально молчит о себе.  
Так они совершают обмен.

Один раз Лу смотрит ему в лицо и говорит:  
— У тебя лицо все еще в ссадинах. Никак не заживет?  
— В этом месте ничего не заживает, — вяло проговаривает Хиггс.  
Ему смешно от наивности малявки, но в этом определенно есть что-то очаровательное.   
Когда она садится рядом и шарится в кармане, он не двигается — чтобы вести с ней нормальные разговоры, приходится либо сидеть, либо лежать, потому что в одном Хиггсе по росту поместится сразу две Лу — и удивленно моргает, когда малявка достает что-то маленькое. Это пластырь. Отвратительный, розовый, на нем какие-то зверюшки, и от сахарности этой дряни хочется блевать. Но Лу не терпит возражений и опускает пластырь на самую широкую царапину на носу, после чего смотрит с довольным видом на содеянное.  
Хиггс думает, что это очень глупо, но ничего не говорит. Он размышляет о том, как потом сорвать эту мерзость.  
— Сейчас такие делают вместо обычных. Очень редкие! Папа по блату достал, — заговорщически подмигивает ему Лу, и Хиггс едва не смеется.   
На него, да и тратят такую редкость? Вот идиотизм.   
Сдирать пластырь уже и не хочется. Еще обидится.   
Он с легким смешком откидывается назад на гальку и вздыхает. Лу подбирается ближе, смотря на него с любопытством, и Хиггс поясняет:  
— Ты делаешь очень большую ошибку.  
— Почему? — Лу недоуменно моргает.  
Хиггс не отвечает ей, его распирает лающий смех. После они не касаются этой темы.   
  
— Закрой глаза! И протяни ладонь!  
Хиггс нарочито обреченно вздыхает и подчиняется.   
Иногда Лу просто использует его. Заставляет тянуться к себе, делает зависимым от своего общения, а затем заставляет творить... разное. Как Амели. Но если та давала лишь намеки, бомбы Хиггс взрывал лично, подчиняясь каким-то слепым инстинктам, то Лу просто отдает прямые приказы.   
Все же они похожи. Но Лу приятней. Она не та необходимая часть, она не лезет в душу. Лу просто ребенок, искренний, глупый, и с этим жить легче.   
В руку ему ложится что-то небольшое, прохладное, и пальцы Хиггса сжимают неизвестный предмет. Он распахивает глаза и смотрит на это «нечто» — небольшую фигурку космонавта на веревочке. Ему кажется, что он уже видел такую где-то, но никак не может вспомнить.  
Разглядывает и впивается взглядом в Лу. Та же сияет.  
— И что это?  
— Подарок!   
— Сегодня праздник? — Хиггс со смешком фыркает.  
— Просто так! В знак нашей дружбы! — Лу ведет пальцем по фигурке, уже старой, с облупившейся краской. Лицо ее меняется, становится нежным. — Это очень дорогая для меня вещь. Папа сказал, что она была со мной с самого рождения. И с ним. Поэтому я решила, что если подарю его тебе, то нам будет намного проще видеться.   
Хиггс намеренно игнорирует слово «дружба». Послышалось, наверное.   
— Проще?  
— Я смогу прыгать прямо к тебе! — Лу широко разводит руки и улыбается шире. — Не примерно тыкаться в Берег, а прямо сюда! Сразу! И ты можешь меня звать!... Ну, только не ночью, а то папа будет злиться. А? Разве это не здорово?  
Лу треплется о чем-то еще, рассказывает, продолжает как обычно слишком сильно жестикулировать, но Хиггс слушает ее лишь в пол уха, иногда кивая и бормоча что-то невпопад. Его внимание устремлено на потертую фигурку космонавта, и он вертит ее между пальцев. Старая. Наверное, еще времен до катастрофы.   
— Тебе не нужно ничего такого, чтобы сюда прыгать, — замечает Хиггс со смешком, и когда Лу удивленно вытаращивается на него, проговаривает абсолютно спокойно: — Да ладно тебе, малявка, я обо всем этом читал. Ну, знаешь, когда какая-то сопля испытывает влечение к мужчине постарше... Маленькая извращенка, поэтому ты сюда каждый раз возвращаешься, да?  
— Я... Что?!   
Это откровенное издевательство, и глаза Лу становятся больше с каждым новым словом. Боже, блаженство. Он так давно не действовал кому-то на нервы. Это действительно весело.  
— Чего?!  
— Читал в паре книжек, правда, там как раз героиня твоя ровесница, кажется...  
— Что-о-о?!  
— Ты не подумай, я в этом абсолютно не заинтересован. Ну, в смысле, будь ты там лет эдак на двадцать старше, я бы подумал, но сейчас...  
Лу даже рот раскрывает от изумления.  
— Да и ты такая мелкая, тощая, я тебя пальцем тронуть боюсь — сломаешься.  
— Кошмар!  
— Так что прости, но твои извращенные фантазии придется оставить при себе. Или о чем там малявки в твоем возрасте думают. Боже, только папаше своему не говори, а то он меня утопит. Мне пока не очень хочется. Ну-ну, не красней, это нормально, правда! Но мне не интересно.  
Хиггс начинает смеяться, когда лицо Лу стремительно меняет цвета. Сначала красное, потом белое, затем и вовсе какое-то зеленое. Его душит истерика, когда то принимает оттенки и вовсе не присущие человеку и свойственные скорее бабуинам и коралловым рыбкам. От хохота не спасает даже острый точный пинок прямо в ребра — Хиггс ойкает, но продолжает смеяться — и Лу возмущенно шипит:  
— И кто тут еще извращенец?! Фу, какая мерзость!   
Космонавта из рук Хиггс не выпускает. Он все еще смеется, когда Лу с возмущенным воплем исчезает в воздухе лишь для того, чтобы вернуться через несколько секунд.   
Маска, кипу, ББ.  
Фигурка космонавта.   
Теперь у него есть хоть что-то. 

Иногда, правда, не до шуток.   
Как и гласила двадцать третья запись. Один в чистилище.   
Лу — это, конечно, весело. Отвлекает. Но это просто баловство, попытка скрыться от мыслей от настоящих проблем. Сколько бы раз она сюда не приходила, когда-нибудь ей надоест. За эти одиннадцать лет Хиггс не постарел ни на минуту, он застрял в одном и том же отрезке времени, когда Сэм избил его и свалил с девушкой под ручку, словно победитель. Пусть она и была божеством разрушения и смерти. Когда-нибудь он вновь останется один, и тогда уже не будет смысла надеяться на благосклонность Амели или же Сэма с Фрэджайл. Им всем троим было плевать.  
Справедливо, конечно, но все равно обидно.  
Находить утешение в Лу было легко, но потом настоящие мысли — страх смерти и вместе с тем одиночества — давали о себе знать.   
Что будет потом?  
Незнание было лучше знания, но не всегда. Такая неизвестность душила похлеще чужих рук на глотке.  
Говорить в такие дни особо не хочется. Поэтому Хиггс слушает.   
Лу чувствует настроения тонко, она болтает о чем-то отвлеченном, не веселом — о жизни удаленных Узлов, о том, что просто происходит вокруг. О находках в руинах, куда она тайком от отца выбиралась, обо всем. Дремать под такие рассказы особенно хорошо.  
Один раз Хиггс говорит ей:  
— Я так тебе завидую. Ты еще ребенок, перед тобой открыты все дороги. Люди любят тебя, нуждаются в тебе. Это многого стоит.  
Он опять лежит на гальке и сверлит взглядом стальное статичное небо.   
— А тебя не любят?   
Лу сидит рядом, поджав колени. Она не смотрит на него, кажется, и Хиггс вяло фыркает. Конечно же нет. Что за глупости. Он качает головой в ответ.   
— Почему?  
— Это потому что я бессердечный ублюдок, — передразнив плаксивый тон Фрэджайл, отвечает Хиггс. Он лающе смеется. — Самый худший.  
Лу смотрит на него как-то странно, не улыбается даже. Она поджимает губы лишь сильнее, когда это веселит Хиггса еще больше, и, стоит ему откинуться назад в истерике, как она резко приседает на корточки рядом и наклоняется. Ощущение, когда чужая голова резко прижимается к груди, неожиданно — уж чего, а такого от нее Хиггс не ожидает — и он в ступоре замолкает, смотря, как с жутко серьезным лицом Лу сидит перед ним. Она ожесточенно хмурится и кивает, словно подтверждая сама себе что-то, после чего резко отстраняется.  
Взгляд у Лу неприятный, очень цепкий. Хиггс не любит людей с такими же светлыми глазами, как у себя — что-то из детства, наверное, папочкины слова въелись в подкорку мозга — и потому в ответ на такое пристальное внимание резко скалится.  
— Что ты делаешь? — дрожащим от напряжения голосом спрашивает он.  
— Ты ошибаешься, — упрямым тоном произносит Лу, после чего выпрямляется. — Ты не бессердечный.  
Очаровательная глупость для ребенка.   
— С чего такие смелые выводы?  
С широкой ухмылкой глядя на Лу, Хиггс фыркает и уже хочет огрызнуться как-то безобидно, но козявка его опережает и стучит пальцем по собственному уху:  
— Я слышу.

— Тебе не стоит приходить сюда.   
«Дружить» с террористами — отклонение от нормы. Лу кажется нормальным ребенком, и те крупицы адекватного, что еще остались в Хиггсе, те жалкие остатки, кричат ему о том, что надо разорвать эту связь. Он об этом определенно пожалеет, но ему кажется, что так будет лучше. Единственное правильное, что он сделает за свою жизнь. И последнее, ха!  
Осталось лишь достать винтовку и решиться.  
Во взгляде Лу проскальзывает явное непонимание. Она склоняет голову набок и начинает кружить вокруг Хиггса, словно стервятник. Только охотится за ответом.  
— Почему?  
— Ты рассказывала о том, что творится в мире, — Хиггс подпирает голову рукой и продолжает смотреть за тем, как медленно обходит его Лу. — Homo Demens еще существуют?  
— Террористы?  
— Значит, да.  
Объяснить будет проще.   
И Хиггс говорит. О том, кто он — рассказывает в самых красках, смотря на то, как кривится лицо Лу сильнее с каждым словом. Правильно. Так и надо — что ей противно. Пусть забудет об их связи, оборвет все нити, пусть все закончится. От мысли о том, что остаются считанные минуты, а затем бесконечная темнота дрожат руки в блаженном экстазе. Он понял все, точно-точно.  
Пришествие Луизы — это прощальный подарок Амели.  
Чтобы он наконец сумел убить себя.   
И, завершая свой рассказ, Хиггс замолкает — и смотрит хищным взглядом на малявку, когда как та сверлит его странно отстраненно.   
Спустя секунды молчания она наконец спрашивает:  
— Значит, ты плохой человек?  
— Очень.  
— Убивал людей, да?  
— Множество.  
— Что-то еще?  
— Взорвал несколько бомб. Столько людей подохло.  
— Что такое «бомба»?  
Вот он, ребенок новой эпохи.   
Хиггс опять рассказывает. В этот раз Лу сужает глаза и отводит взгляд в сторону, словно что-то вспоминая. Наверное, кратеры вместо Узлов еще не исчезли, свежи были воспоминания. Но когда Лу говорит вновь, улыбка пропадает с лица Хиггса, потому что ответ абсолютно не соответствует его ожиданиям:  
— Ну, это было в прошлом, да?  
— И что? — фыркает он и трясет головой. Седые волосы падают на лоб. — Время ничего не отменяет. Я даже не раскаялся.   
— Нет, понимаешь... — Лу стучит пальцем по губе. — Дело не в этом.  
Дальнейшая ее фраза кажется самым глупым, что Хиггс слышит в своей жизни. Но он начинает вспоминать, как Амели рассказывала ему о таком же человеке — живущем в Америке и плевать хотевшим на ее судьбу. Тому, кого ему нужно было раззадорить. Поработать приманкой, злодеем, чтобы Марио пришел и спас принцессу Пич.   
— Это очень плохо, — Лу кивает. — Но все это очень далеко от меня. Это больше расстроило бы папу или тетю Фи. Они застали твои... бомбы. Я этого не видела. Деменсы сейчас не очень активны, правительство их гоняет. Ну, так папа говорит. Поэтому я не могу отреагировать на это как-то... особенно. Правильно. Со мной этого не случалось. Мне все равно, Хиггс.  
Она впервые называет его по имени, и Хиггс смеется. Сначала тихо, нервно, потом громче. Истерично. У него проступают слезы, ему кажется это невообразимой глупостью, но Лу не меняется в лице даже когда Хиггс откидывается назад. Он заливается хохотом, потому что это наплевательство на то, что было с твоей страной — просто потрясно. Точно-точно, уже видел такое.   
Затем он стирает набежавшие слезы, когда смех утихает.   
— Говоришь как Сэм, — бормочет Хиггс едва слышно, лишь для себя, но Лу слышит.  
Она резко вскидывает голову и подозрительно смотрит на Хиггса, после чего переспрашивает:  
— Сэм?  
— Наверняка слышала про великого героя Америки, да? — Хиггс фыркает, когда Лу темнеет лицом еще сильнее. — Уверен, в твоей дерьмовой школе вам про него все уши прожужжали. Сэм то, Сэм се. Герой, мать его. Ненавижу.  
— Ты знаешь Сэма?  
Ее голос звучит странно, напряженно. Хиггс не обращает внимания и вяло кивает.  
— Ну конечно. Он избил меня, как котенка. Остановил злодея, ну, знаешь, как правильно по сценарию. Ненавижу его... Ох-х-х, как кошка с собакой. Только вот ему плевать на меня по большей части было, честно тебе скажу. Так, лишь мешался под ногами.   
— Ты...  
Лу внезапно делает шаг вперед. Она протягивает к нему руку, но останавливается в считанных миллиметрах от эмблемы деменсов. Надпись VOID OUT почти выцвела из-за смолы, но все еще читается.   
— Ты хозяин золотой маски, да? Папа говорил о тебе.  
Их взгляды встречаются. Хиггс сужает глаза.   
— Золотая маска?.. — переспрашивает он.  
Ну конечно.  
Боже, черт возьми.  
Кипу. Как он сразу не догадался. Амели оставила подарочек своему сводному брату, или кем он там ей был, Хиггсу плевать на эти ярлыки. Но...  
— Сэм, — Лу указывает на себя пальцем, — это мой папа. Он упоминал террориста в золотой маске... Маске, что хранится у тети Фи. Это был ты?  
Тетя Фи? Как миленько.  
Ребенок Сэма. Хиггс смотрит на Лу, и в его голове вращаются шестеренки. Он помнит лишь одну козявку, к которому этот угрюмый ублюдок питал слабость, и это — его ББ. Хиггс не удивится, если сопля из банки и Лу — это один и тот же человек, Сэм же ебаный кудесник, в конце концов, остановил конец света. Что ему стоит выходить инструмент для поиска Тварей и дать ему стать человеком?   
Фрэджайл все еще хранит маску. Сэм живет с дочерью.   
Как все сладко, как все мило... Аж тошнит.   
— Лучше бы дал мне тогда сдохнуть, — сквозь зубы шипит он и встает впервые за долгое время.  
Лу отступает на шаг назад, смотря на него с опаской — сверху она кажется маленькой, очень слабой, но мысли Хиггса похожи на бурную реку — он не способен сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме Сэма.   
Сэм, Сэм, Сэм. Опять он.   
— Как меня это заебало. Да пошел он! — тон неприятно скачет, но Хиггс не обращает на это внимания. Его начинает трясти мелкой лихорадочной дрожью. — К черту Сэма! К черту его, Фрэджайл и всех вас! И тебя тоже!  
Его рука пытается ухватиться за край красной накидки, сжать ее, но успевает поймать лишь хиральные искры. Крохотный космонавт болтается у него на запястье, привязанный к рукаву.  
Лу растворяется в воздухе, словно мираж.  
Он вновь остается один.

В следующий раз Лу приходит к нему недели через две — так она сама говорит. Для Хиггса проходит намного больше, но он благоразумно умалчивает эту информацию и судорожно вздыхает, когда она проходит рядом.   
Он так и не стреляет себе в голову. Трусит. Боится. После новости о Сэме всю решимость как водой смывает.   
Ему отвратительно от факта, что он стал зависим от компании этой соплячки, но эта мысль остается в его голове. Он не озвучивает ее, когда Лу проходит мимо него и подходит к мертвому океану. Она словно специально игнорирует его после короткого приветствия, и Хиггс лишь вяло наблюдает за тем, как она стягивает с себя обувку. Ходит по гальке, поджимает босые пальцы.  
Затем садится и начинает ковыряться, не замечая, как ноги ей омывает вода Шва.  
Хиггс смотрит за этим некоторое время, пока не сдается окончательно и, поднявшись, идет прямиком к ней.   
— Опять гуляешь по чужим Берегам? Миленькая песочная вечеринка.  
Лу не отвечает, взглянув на него отстраненно.  
Она часто копалась в песке и гальке и до этого. Строила нелепые конструкции, а потом носилась между ними, круша все на своем пути. Чем-то это напоминало стычку в Краевом Узле, когда Хиггс натравил огромную Тварь на Сэма. Тогда он точно так же все крушил под ногами. Безумно, глупо, но какой-то восторг все равно от этого был.  
Сейчас Лу находится в процессе строительства своего песчаного города, и Хиггс смеха ради интересуется:  
— Могу присоединиться?  
Лу молчит в ответ, когда он садится рядом.   
Она перестает выстраивать большой песчаный холм и серьезно смотрит на него, словно у нее на языке что-то вертится, и, когда тишина достигает той степени неловкости, когда и молчать дальше, и говорить что-то будет странно, она наконец аккуратно спрашивает:  
— Хиггс, тебе плохо?  
Она лишь тогда, единожды назвала его по имени — больше предпочитая обезличенное обращение. И Хиггса это устраивало. Но сейчас явно тот же редкий случай, когда она все же называет его так, и это заставляет его ощутить, как по спине неторопливо ползет мерзкий холодок. Каждый раз, когда она произносит «Хиггс», он ощущает себя странно.  
Его даже не смущает сам вопрос, как это.  
Наклонив голову набок, он смотрит на нее с легким любопытством, ожидая, что сейчас Лу как обычно вскочит и наведет шуму — отдувалась за двоих — но она продолжает сидеть на песке рядом и смотреть ему прямо в глаза. Те у нее и правда жутко неприятные. Ассоциации с Амели пусть и пропали, но не окончательно.  
— Что за вопрос? — вяло улыбается он.  
Лу кривит ртом и пожимает плечами.  
— Так выглядишь. Не снял пластырь.  
Пальцы невольно тянутся к носу, на котором до сих пор красуется подарочек. Хиггс неопределенно ведет плечом, но, когда Лу не отводит от него взгляд, вопреки собственному желанию произносит:  
— Да. Мне плохо.  
— Папа говорит, что когда плохо, надо пить лекарства, — Лу водит пальцем по песку, после чего резко вскидывает голову. — Ты их пьешь?  
— Лекарства тут не помогут.  
Лу куксится, словно сомневаясь, что еще сказать. Она стучит пальчиками по песку, касаясь гальки, размышляет, после чего неожиданно говорит:  
— Обнять тебя?  
— Зачем?  
— Когда папе грустно, я всегда крепко-крепко обнимаю его, — Лу неловко изображает объятия в воздухе, и уголки ее губ приподнимаются. — После этого он всегда улыбается. Может, тебе тоже станет лучше?  
— Твой папа не одобрит, — вяло проговаривает Хиггс, когда Лу подходит к нему.  
Она поднимает взгляд к серому небу, после чего заговорщическим тоном произносит:  
— Ну, папе не обязательно знать. 

Затем, через некоторое время, Лу говорит:  
— Идем.  
Для малявки ее тон неожиданно серьезен, и Хиггс глупо улыбается. Это смешно. Смешнее лишь то, что последнее время его самым желанным (и единственным) собеседником была девчонка лет одиннадцати, но, эй. Это не самая большая проблема сейчас, верно? И странная. Его собеседники всегда были... немного своеобразными, если подумать. А потому, когда Лу еще раз настойчиво тянет ему руку, он лишь качает головой.  
— Куда?  
Отсюда нет выхода. Это место циклично — сколько раз бы Хиггс не пытался, он всегда возвращался на пляж. Да, козявка наивна, ей легко говорить такое, ведь с ее бешенным уровнем ДУМ она может скакать на Берег и обратно намного проще той же Фрэджайл, но одно дело переносить себя — и совсем другое уже с кем-то. Тем более тут наверняка играли роль такие факторы как... ну, грубо говоря, один Хиггс легко поднимет двух Лу. Что-то подобное.  
С другой стороны, это был ребенок Сэма. Человека, сотворившего невозможное.  
Малявка еще и прыгать могла. Может, и вытащит их двоих одновременно.  
... ладно, он просто находит поводы усомниться.   
Лишь бы хрупкая надежда не разбилась. Хиггс уже достаточно вкусил такого, как-то больше не хотелось. Дураки учатся на своих ошибках, а другого он и не знал.   
Он даже не вздрагивает, когда Лу настойчиво хватает его за руку — полная противоположность Сэма с его гаптофобией. Руки у нее теплые, приятные, она крепко цепляется за его пальцы. Лу наклоняется ближе.  
— Домой.  
— Зачем? — он со смехом выбирается из ее цепкой хватки, но Лу не отступает.  
Она упрямо поджимает губы и вновь тянет пальцы к его запястью.  
— Так правильно. Идем, ну!  
— Правильно?  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Хиггсу кажется, что этот убитый взгляд Лу точно переняла от Сэма.  
— Ты тут чужой.  
— Как и там.   
— Неправда!  
— Никто меня не ждет. И возвращаться мне тоже некуда.  
— А как же я?  
Маленькая шантажистка, этому она явно не от Сэма научилась. Хиггс чувствует, что поводов отказаться у нее остается все меньше и меньше и нервно фыркает. Он готов согласиться, честное слово, но одна лишь мысль о том, что прыжок не удастся, душила ничуть не хуже папочкиных крепких пальцев. Да и если он вернется, что там делать? Родной бункер наверняка давно порос плесенью, а заявиться к кому-то (кому? Фрэджайл?) было подобно самоубийству.  
Очень хотелось.  
Но нельзя.  
Раньше Хиггсу говорили, что мир вокруг опасен; но по итогу это он был слишком опасен для мира.   
«Твой папаша убьет меня, если увидит нас вместе,» — хочется сказать ему.  
Нет, не так. Точнее, наверняка убьет, но Лу не поверит. Маленькая противная козявка.  
«Я боюсь неизвестного, потому что этот тупой страх у меня в крови».  
Ей не стоит об этом знать.  
«Я не знаю, что мне там делать».  
Ведь это правда — никто там его не ждет. Прошло больше десяти лет, каким-то чудом он не свихнулся, но Хиггс навеки застрял там, в прошлом — разумом он все еще принадлежал к тому миру, где дожди опасны, небо вечно затянуто серыми облаками, а Америка — просто сборник лоскутов из Узлов без единой системы.   
Фрэджайл стоило убить его еще тогда. Какая умная девочка. Хиггсу даже не приходила в голову идея столь изощренной мести.   
— Зачем тебе меня ждать, если я всегда тут? — с вялой улыбкой проговаривает он.  
Лу вновь хмурится. В ее светлых глазах отзывается что-то нехорошее.  
— Я уже сказала.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— И поэтому не хочешь уходить?  
В конце концов, Хиггс почти всегда был ведомым. Так было проще — следовать указам папочки, затем Фрэджайл (в их связке она всегда командовала, но так было правильно, у нее был опыт), следом — Амели. Легко было танцевать под чью-то дудку. Хорошо было быть свободным, но это требовало ответственности. И храбрости. А Хиггс, как выяснилось, был трусом.   
Проще было умереть быстро, чем со страхом ждать окончания времен.  
Но Лу предлагает ему эту роль вновь. Ведомого, труса. Но что затем? Что после возвращения?  
— Ты очень добрая девочка, но нет, — Хиггс мягко качает головой и отводит руку Лу в сторону. — Мило, что ты испытываешь симпатию ко мне, будь лет эдак на десять постарше, я бы еще раз неуместно пошутил, но... Послушай. Я правда очень хочу с тобой согласиться. Но там, — он неопределенно взмахивает рукой, — никто не будет рад меня видеть.  
Заметив, как Лу уже собирается возразить, Хиггс спешно добавляет:  
— Кроме тебя. Но этого мало.  
— Для меня, — зло возражает Лу, — этого вполне достаточно.  
Она повторно хватает его за запястье, ее тонкие пальцы вцепляются в одежду. То, с каким усердием Лу делает это, напоминает Хиггсу Сэма — в тот самый момент, когда он, вместо того, чтобы дать ему утонуть в смоле, вытащил на Берег. Понятно, что это было лишь ради маленькой мести Фрэджайл, но в ту секунду Хиггсу так не казалось.  
Лу настойчиво тянет его на себя. Не слишком-то удачная попытка заставить встать человека ростом выше себя вдвое.   
— Папа говорит... — сопит она, пытаясь заставить Хиггса подняться, и его это искренне веселит, — что от возможностей... бегут лишь трусы. И что он сам был такой... Но потом понял... Что надо хвататься за каждый шанс! Ах!  
Резко разжав руки, она падает назад и изумленно смотрит на Хиггса, когда как тот уже и не скрывает довольной улыбки. Восхитительное зрелище, честное слово.  
— Ну ты и тяжелый!  
— Хочешь стать курьером в будущем? — внезапно переводит тему Хиггс, и Лу отстраненно кивает. Он хмыкает и щелкает пальцами: — Вот тогда тебе пора научиться таскать тяжести, принцесса.  
— «Принцессой» меня называет лишь Дэдмен, — возмущенно проговаривает Лу и поднимается. Она стряхивает песок, после чего с прищуром смотрит на Хиггса. — Но ты можешь побороться за этот статус... если вернешься.   
Всеми способами его шантажирует, несносная малявка. Он озвучивает ей эту мысль вслух, и Лу резко пихает его ботинком в бок. У папаши своего научилась, это точно, было у них... Что-то общее в ударах.   
Она разочарованно причмокивает.   
— Хиггс — злыдня!  
— Противная...  
— И тату у тебя дурацкие!  
— ... мелкая...  
— Шутки несмешные! Ужасные!   
— ... козявка.   
— А ты — злобная дылда!  
Отлично, мистер Монаган. Вы скатились на уровень обмена ругательствами с одиннадцатилетней девочкой. Что дальше? Что-то еще более постыдное?   
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, Хиггсу, откровенно говоря, очень смешно, но он сдерживает улыбку. Лу же тяжело дышит, словно эти глупые колкости высосали из нее все силы, после чего мрачнее и протягивает ему руку. Еще раз. Более настойчиво.  
— Идем!  
— Мой труп, — со вздохом говорит Хиггс, хватая ее за ладонь, — ты потащишь до крематория сама, если Сэмми обидится и проделает мне симпатичную дырку во лбу. Ну, если ты не хочешь себе питомца в виде Твари. У меня была парочка, но не рекомендую.  
— Не волнуйся, — так же язвительно отвечает Лу, для малявки у нее иногда слишком подкован язык, — Твари из трупов уже лет десять как не появляются. Закопаю тебя на заднем дворе.  
Маленькая засранка, сразу видно, от кого это у нее. Сэмми, Сэмми. Как же ты воспитал свою дочь?  
Она сжимает его руку в ответ крепче, и ненароком задевает привязанного к запястью космонавта. Тот болтается из стороны в сторону.  
— Иду на поводу у какой-то соплячки... Позорище.  
— Ничего. Зато полезно.  
В следующее мгновение на Берегу происходит вспышка. Хиральные искры осыпаются на песок и гальку.  
Наступает мертвая тишина. 


End file.
